cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Leader
Battle cry: "Lets end the day with cheers" INFO ABOUT ROBERT Robert Leader is a human. He used to be a Jedi counselor but he went on a meditative retreat and since Venus Falcon took his light saber he found that he would be a better Jedi guardian and then became a rouge (read paragraph 11 to find out more). Robert still tries to find peaceful solutions to his and other peoples problem even though he is not a Jedi. Almost everyone likes him. He tries to never be mean but sometimes he has to resort to aggressive negotiations which he hates. This is a little story of is life. A SIMPLE LOVE Robert was dating a nice girl named Sharlet Sunspeed. He loved her a lot. Leader spoiled her a lot and did almost everything with her. They were going to spend their life together or so he thought. THE PLAGUE Sharlet was visiting Leader. She was walking over to leader to give him a hug when her body stopped moving and she stopped breathing.Leader took her to a hospital. He waited for a medic to talk to him about her condition. When a medic came out he told Robert that she had the plague. (Robert does not want to say the name of the plague for the name would make him sad.) The medic said that Sharlet would not last long and that Robert should do as much things with her as possible. Sharlet had a lot of things she wanted to do like watch a few movies that she wanted to see and other stuff, but the one thing she had at the top of the list was to have a baby. Leader took Sharlet to his house. He made her favorite foods and watch the movies that she wanted to see and did some other things. In a few weeks she was pregnant. A BROKEN HEART CANCELED OUT Robert took care of Sharlet. Then the day came where he rushed her back to the hospital. A medic came and helped Sharlet give birth to a baby girl. Sharlet named her Jem. Sharlet held Jem. Sharlet said to Jem "I love you" and closed her eyes for the last time. The medic look worried and that was because ever since Jem came into the world she never took a breath. The medic told Robert that she won't survive. The medic left but Robert stayed and started crying. Then Jem took a breath, coughed, and started crying. The medic ran into the room amazed but also confused. After a few days Robert took was able to take Jem home. A HINT OF SUSPICION When Jem was 9 months old Robert took her to an all day daycare. It was going perfectly for 4 weeks. On Monday of the 5th week kids reported seeing people in black clothes going around the daycare. One day one of the people came into the building and took out a lightsaber. It was a Sith. The Sith walked toward Jem. Luckily one of the daycare people was a Jedi and scared the Sith away. A CLOSE CALL Robert heard about the Sith and stayed home to take care of Jem himself. One day the Jedi counsel told Robert to come to the Jedi temple for a meeting.Robert told them about Jem but they said Robert had to. Robert told his companions (his droids and animals) to watch over Jem. When Robert came back his attack cruiser had taken a beating. Robert saw Sith ships in his hanger. When he landed he saw a path of dead and injured people that led to his quarters. When he got inside he saw all his companions damaged and injured. Then Robert saw a Sith who was about to stab Jem. Robert killed all the Sith there. Robert held Jem in his arms while she cried. This was truly a close call he thought. THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE A decision was made by Robert that he had to give Jem away. It was a very sad decision but it was for her own protection. Robert found a man named flash he gave Jem to him then used the force on Flash and himself to make both of them believe that Jem was Flashes kid. Robert did not remember Jem but he did no that there was something missing in his life. A NORMAL LIFE Robert lived a normal life. He met lots of other jedi. He made a squad called Gruda Team. (which is why his named was changed to Gruda1 Leader.) Than he made a new squad called Special Orders Battalion. Robert lived out his day with adventure and excitement. REMEMBERING A LOST MEMORY Sadly Robert was tempted by the dark side and became a Sith he had his apprentice Neptune Oceankeeper lure people to the Talisman. Both of them turned Jedi to the dark side. One day Neptune lured Queen Daisy to the Talisman. When she came she was not alone. A little girl stood there. Robert looked at her then a memory long forgotten was found. His long lost daughter Jem. Neptune's padawan was lured to the Talisman but she brought her dad. Her name was Fangalisa. Robert was her medic. When Robert saw them losing a battle with now three Sith he remembered that he was in a similar situation and turned on the two other Sith. Fangalisa then became his Padawan as he became a Jedi again. THE SPARK OF A NEW LOVE Even though Robert found Jem he knew there was still something missing. He was wondering through the temple when he saw her. She was as beautiful as the sun setting on a gorgeous evening. She was the lovely and kind Venus Falcon. Robert loves the they send together and loves her very much. So Robert's life is now complete. A NEW LIFE Robert has left Special Orders Battalion he sent one of his generals to make a new one and Robert hopes his general does. Robert then joined Elite Hunters Of Darkness. Before that Robert purposed to his girl friend Venus Falcon. Sadly she rejected but they are still together. also Robert had some troubles with the Jedi counsel and they did some terrible things to him but in the end Robert out smarted them. Venus took Robert's lightsaber because one of the things the counsel did was wipe his memory of her but he found a way to remember her. On his meditative retreat he realized that he should have been a Jedi Guardian all along so he became one. Robert constructed two blue lightsabers. There was an incident on the Talisman and in the end Leader lost the Talisman and Mars Redrocket one of is friends and brother of Venus. Robert made a decision to put his lightsabers into a safe along with his Jedi boots, gloves, robe ,and hood. He knew that his force power was leaving him. Neptune told Robert that he could stay with him for a while. Robert found the Talisman's wreckage and repaired it himself with a little bit of help from Neptune. After a short battle (to short to really have been a battle though) and another destroyed Talisman. Robert used the rest of his force power to help Venus revive Mars. They were successful and Leader was no longer a force sensitive person. After a fight on Umbara Robert came to Mars and asked him if he could join Mars' squad the Elite Hunders Of Darkness. Mars accepted although Neptune told Robert that he he really keep S.O.B alive. Mars made Robert a commander. Venus was the general on the squad. Robert repaired the Talisman again. Robert stilled owned the Talisman but gave the captain's chair to Mars and the first officer's chair to Venus. Robert kept the captains quarters though but he made Mars and Venus quarters in his cargo hold. On the same day he made an astronomic lab. the next day he made a sick bay an engineering too. AN EMOTIONAL AND HAPPY DAY Robert asked venus to marry him and she said yes. Robert felt like the luckyest guy ever. Robert's best friend Neptune was supposed to be Robert's best man when the priest for some reason left so Robert asked Neptune if he would do it happily Neptune agreed to do it and that is also why Robert felt like the luckiest man alive. He married the girl of his dreams and had a good friend that would do almost any for Robert. Robert lives a happy life for now. THE END. Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Humans Category:Commander Category:Member Category:Knight